Semiconductor materials have a broad range of applications including, but not limited to, transistors, diodes, sensors, solar cells, photovoltaic devices, and thermoelectric devices. Typically, these materials are synthesized utilizing epitaxial growth techniques. The resultant semiconductor materials are frequently used in such applications, forming the backbone of many modern electronic applications. These semiconductor materials are often processed. For instance, they may be shaped into a flat wafer. However, the processed material is typically rigid and fragile due to the crystal structure resulting from the epitaxial growth method.
Recent computation research focused on predicting the optimal material system for thermoelectric applications suggests that a material system that possesses a discrete density of electron states that are regularly spaced would be beneficial. However, creating these ideal nano-structures has presented numerous challenges; such as controlling stoichiometry, controlling particle sizes, and reduction of organic surface ligands. Also, previous attempts have struggled with creating a process that will result in a scalable method that can allow for control over the semiconductor particle on a larger scale than lab experiments.
Previous attempts have included creating Bi2S3 nanocrystals and performing a subsequent ionic exchange by mixing with excess Sb2Te3 to form BixSb(2-x)Te3 nanocrystals. This method has resulted in residual organic surface ligands as well as difficult to control reaction kinetics, times, and concentrations. Additionally, the inability to reduce contaminate levels has proved a problem.